Viral Bumblebees
by Darkfire Galaxy
Summary: This is a little side-story for the Bumblebees oneshot series I'm working on. Set following the first short of RWBY Chibi Episode 14. I just thought it was such a cute scene that I couldn't help but write this. It would have been out a lot earlier, but life got in the way. Please remember to review.


RWBY

Viral Bumblebees

Blake Belladonna staggered into the Team RWBY bedroom looking and feeling half dead.

"That test was brutal!" she groaned to herself. "Must... rest... brain..." With that, she collapsed on the floor and closed her eyes, feeling that a catnap was more important than even reaching her bed. Even on the carpet, true relaxation couldn't feel better.

"Woof..." Blake groaned inwardly as she felt Zwei's little paws on the back of her head. Obviously, he thought lying on the floor and playing dead was a great game, so he decided to try and join in.

"Go away, dog." Blake wasn't going to let Zwei disturb her right now. Not one to give up, Zwei padded round the front of her and licked her neck in that spot Yang would rub for her when they sat down together and she had a stress headache coming. She had to admit, it wasn't the worst thing she'd been through, even if it was still disturbing her. "No, this is not a game." Blake turned her head in the other direction. "This is not was a game looks like." Blake waved Zwei off her dismissively, only for her to start licking her hand. "Ugh, whatever... dumb dog." Determined as ever, Zwei sat down and shuffled backwards until he was right up against Blake

' _Is he ever going to leave me alone_?' Blake wondered mentally.

"I did not ask for this. These are unauthorised snuggles." True sadness crept into Zwei's eyes. He got up and started to walk away with his head hung. He just couldn't understand why Blake didn't want to make a fuss of him. Ruby, Yang and Weiss all said how cute he was, so why didn't Blake? He loved almost unconditionally (though if you fed him then you'd have to do a lot to make him ever leave you again) and he was there to be loved. Yet something told him that Blake would throw him out of a window given half a chance. Just then, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and pull him closer.

' _Well, I know Yang might kill me if I hurt his feelings..._ '

"I didn't say to stop." Blake hugged Zwei closer. His usual grin returning, Zwei cuddled into Blake feeling safe in the knowledge that snuggles were now authorised. "Seriously though, if you tell anyone I will shave your butt." Zwei's ears drooped for a second at the undisguised threat before he reached up and licked Blake's face. Her secret was safe with him.

Two hours later...

Yang staggered into the Team RWBY bedroom looking and feeling half dead.

"That test was brutal!" she groaned as she walked through the door. "Must rest... What the hell?" Yang looked down to see that she'd nearly tripped over Blake. She was curled up on the floor, snoring gently. As Yang focused, she noticed something was tucked under Blake's arm. She looked closer only for the black and white shape to twitch in his sleep. There was no way that was...

' _Oh my god, this is happening_!' Yang thought to herself. Silently, she pulled her scroll out and clicked it open. Normally, Blake's highly trained Faunus reflexes meant that Gambol would have been suddenly shunted through her scroll only to stop just shy of the end of her nose. Blake barely even twitched. Moving carefully, Yang snapped a picture of the two together and messaged it to everyone on her contacts list. If she had to bet on who'd be most likely to send it viral, she'd be betting on either Ruby or Coco. Mind you, Nora was also one to do that, but then she also had hardly anyone on her contacts list. With that done, she pocketed her scroll before gently leaning down and scooping Blake into her arms. She laid her on her bottom bunk before dumping Zwei next to her and climbing in too. She cuddled in next to Blake with Zwei between them. Her aura smouldered around her, heating the other two and relaxing them in their sleep.

"I love you, kitten." Yang muttered drowsily as she leaned her head next to Blake's on the pillow and joined them in contented sleep.

Blake drifted awake to a warmth she'd never felt before. She recognised the heat of Yang's aura, but there was something else. She looked down to see Zwei cuddled in next to her. The two combined made her feel more cosy than she ever had before. She curled into Yang and Zwei, purring softly as Yang's arm instinctively ran its way up her own.

"Good morning, kitten." Yang muttered as she sat up.

"Wait; what do you mean 'morning'? It's the middle of the day." Blake looked confused. It was only then that she thought to look out the window. Her eyes were met with unforgiving blackness. "It's already dark!"

"Yeah, my scroll says it's two minutes past midnight and if you look to your right, you'll see Ruby and Weiss in bed together... wait, _what_?" Yang leaped out from the bed and readied her right Ember Celica. Ruby and Weiss were on the top bunk, so when Yang opened fire she aimed for the hook that held up the roped suspending Ruby's bed above Weiss'. The hook was obliterated in a second and the bed came crashing down. Ruby and Weiss were thrown across the room and skidded to a halt at Yang's feet. Ruby waved sheepishly up at her sister while Weiss tried to reorient.

"What the hell, Yang?" Weiss snapped.

"I should be asking you the same thing!" Yang snapped. What's going on here? There'd better be a rock solid explanation!"

"The wooden boards fell out the bottom of Weiss' bed." Ruby told Yang. "I said she could use mine for the night but I wasn't going to sleep on the floor and I didn't want to wake you up to ask if I could use your bed." Yang ignored the last part of Ruby's explanation and marched over to Weiss' bed. She flipped it over with her left hand to discover that the bed boards were exactly as they should be.

"Since you're my sister I'd expect you to know better than to lie to my face!" Yang's eyes were blazing red.

"Okay, we're dating!" Weiss blurted.

"What?" Danger dripped from Yang's voice.

"I was studying and Ruby was bored so she threw herself on the table to get in my way." Weiss explained. "She ended up knocking herself out so I took her to my bed and we curled up together. She just looked so cute and then she kissed me when she woke up. It sort of just happened from there." Her anger out of control, Yang launched an explosive round from her Ember Celica. It blew up the door, causing pieces to shower the hallway and embed into the walls.

Yang, you just need to calm down!" Ruby pleaded. Yang's aura was so hot that her feet were burning through the carpet and the paint was starting to flake on the walls. Just then, they noticed voices in the hallway.

"We're clear on the left. Barty, move up. I've got your back."

"A voice that irritating can only belong to..." Blake was cut off as Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck came into view.

"Okay girls, we're here now." Oobleck said as he readied his flamethrower and Port double-checked the blunderbuss on his axe.

"Where's the Grimm?" Port asked. Just then, the girls took in what the two teachers were wearing. Oobleck had a pair of royal blue pyjamas with teddy bears on. Normally, they'd have laughed at that. Unfortunately though, they ended up only wishing Port had that much on. He was literally in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts that struggled to contain his stomach.

"My eyes are melting!" Ruby screamed, burying her head under the duvet. Weiss joined her as Yang grabbed the bin and vomited while Blake took off her bow and tied it across her eyes as a blindfold before rubbing Yang's back.

"Here's eight-hundred Lien. Go and get some heavy-duty pyjamas!" Weiss shrieked as she threw her Schnee Dust Company card at Port.

"Why would you even wear something like that when you know there's not enough of it?" Blake asked, looking ready to join Yang in throwing up.

"That's just personal preference." Port replied, his usual enthusiasm not budging. "Now, where _is_ the Grimm?" Just then, there was a sharp crack as Glynda hit him round the ear with her riding crop that she used to channel her semblance.

"Peter, go to your room, now!" she ordered. Knowing better than to argue, Port hung his head and plodded back towards his room in the teacher block, the axe blades on his weapon ripping the carpet as they dragged along it.

"Sorry about that, ladies." Oobleck apologised sheepishly. "We thought there was a Grimm here, so he just grabbed his weapon and ran to fight it."

"I will never sit through one of his classes with the same attitude again!" Yang said, managing to compose herself.

"For now, get some sleep. We will be having a serious discussion regarding this incident tomorrow morning." Goodwitch grabbed Oobleck by the front of his pyjamas and hauled him off. Lazily, she waved her riding crop as she went. Instantly, Team RWBY's door mended itself as Ruby's bed flew back into its original position on the hook that had repaired itself out of nowhere.

"She can do magic." Ruby nodded approvingly. "Maybe she's a maiden like in the fairy tale."

"I thought the fairy tale said that old women couldn't become maidens." Yang was in a very bitter mood now. "Has anyone got some gum or a tic-tac?" Once Yang had managed to get the awful taste of vomit out of her mouth, Team RWBY settled down in bed once again. Ruby was just about to jump in with Weiss when Yang caught her. "Get in your own bed, Ruby."

"But it's warmer like this." Ruby protested.

"You mean to tell me that you feel warmer when you sleep with the ice queen?" Yang scoffed.

"Seriously, what did I do to deserve that name?" Weiss muttered bitterly.

"You and Blake were sleeping together." Ruby countered.

"That was very different." Yang said simply. "We're both seventeen. We're old enough. You're fifteen, so you're not."

"But Weiss is seventeen." Ruby pressed the argument.

"Ruby, this isn't like driving." Yang glared. "In driving you can have a learner's permit and if Weiss is qualified then you can drive. For this kind of thing though, you both have to meet the requirements properly and you're not quite there yet, little sister." Yang walked over and ruffled Ruby's hair. "It's not that long until your birthday anyway."

"We will continue this another time." Ruby scowled as she used her speed to augment her jump, easily making it into her bed.

"You'd better believe we will." Yang muttered as she climbed in next to Blake, who was very happy to have the warmth back.

"She'll be okay." Blake muttered as she cuddled up to Yang. She ran a hand through Yang's golden hair as the two of them drifted off to sleep. Yang missed Weiss climbing up into Ruby's bunk, so Blake decided it was best not to say anything. What Yang didn't know couldn't hurt anyone.

The next morning...

Yang woke up to see Ruby and Weiss' beds empty. But whatever they were out doing was the least of her concerns. Blake was shivering next to her. The sweat on her brow was freezing cold but her body was burning up. Knowing she needed to cool off, Yang went and got dressed so she wouldn't lose her own body heat too much before pulling the duvet down so that it rested just below Blake's kneecaps so that it only covered her shins and feet. She knew it was the best way for her temperature to come down. Once she'd done that, she went and got everything Blake would need: a warm glass of whole milk, Ruby's favourite video game- Kung-fu Ninja Ultimate Death Battle 2, (though she personally thought the first one was way better) and finally a motivational cat poster she'd made herself on photoshop using an image of Blake.

"Wow, I did a good job on that poster." Yang muttered as she rolled it up and placed it by Blake's bed. Just then, her scroll bleeped. She pulled it out of her pocket. There were loads of messages from practically everyone at Beacon. Every message contained loads of shocked face emojis. Yang fired a text to Nora asking what the hell was going on. In response, Nora sent a picture message. Yang opened the attachment only to find an image of her, Blake and Zwei all curled up in bed together. Scrolling through, Yang found loads of other messages saying things like ' _congratulations Bumblebee_ ' and ' _what took you so long_?'

"What's going on?" Blake asked weakly as she tried to lift her head.

"Just get some rest, kitten." Yang gently rested her hand on the side of Blake's head and guided it back on the pillow, trying to hide her unease at what was obviously Ruby's revenge for last night. "I think you have a virus."

"I can tell something's up." Blake was finding it difficult to stay awake. Gently, Yang leaned down and showed her the image Ruby sent to everyone.

"I think we now have two viral bumblebees."

 **Author's Note: Okay, so this is a little side-story for the Bumblebees oneshot series I'm working on. It took me way too long to do and I'm sorry. Once I finish on Bumblebees, I have another RWBY story that's a multi-chapter one called Shades of Night. It's an Infected AU story set after Volume 3. I'll be uploading it after the fourth and final Bumblebees story goes up, but if enough interest is shown then I'll put the prologue up in advance so you guys get a preview and then I'll upload the other chapters once the series is done. As always, please remember to review. I really love hearing what you think about my stories.**


End file.
